The Demigods At A School Named After A Pig Skin Disease
by DaughterofChaos622
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore needs help protecting the Golden Stalkers, he calls on his friend Chiron for help. Chiron sends our favorite demigods to help. Will the demigods become fast friends or worst enemies? Please review! Rated K


**Hello, my adoring fans! It is I, Queen Insert My Name, Which I Am Not Telling You, Here the Scary! (My friend made that up) I absolutely adore these stories and I can't wait to see what you think of it. Please review! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One (Percy POV)**

It was a beautiful summer day a few weeks after the Giant War. Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach, staring out into the waves and holding hands. I could tell she was thinking about one of her favorite half-brothers, Carson, who had died in the war against. He had leaped in front of a new Aphrodite girl just as a dracaena shot an arrow.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?"

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. I was just thinking about Carson."

I hugged her tightly. She buried her head in my shoulder. After a few minutes, Annabeth pulled away. I kissed her lightly and smiled.

"Hey lovebirds!" Leo Valdez was stumbling across the sand dunes, grinning that same mischievous grin. "Chiron wants you in the Big House for a meeting, like now!"

I got to my feet. "Don't tell me it's another quest. Chiron better not send us on a quest right after the war."

Annabeth nodded. "I don't think I could stand it."

Leo shrugged. "He didn't tell me anything. Just told me to get you guys over there."

"Ok. Lets go."

When we reached the Big House, we found Clarisse, The Stolls, Piper, Jason, Thalia, and Nico. (Hazel and Frank couldn't make it from Camp Jupiter) **(A/N Frank and Hazel will be in the story)** Chiron smiled when he saw us.

"All right, campers. I know you have just been through a war and you definitely don't want to go on another quest, but I need you to do this one."

Everyone groaned. Chiron held up his hands. "Children, children. Listen to me. My friend, Albus Dumbledore-" Leo cut Chiron off.

"Did you just say Bumblebore?" I snickered and Annabeth smacked me upside the head.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"As I was saying," Chiron continued. "my friend asked me if I could send some of my campers to assist his school."

"Hold on," Thalia sat forward. "We have to go to school?"

Chiron nodded. "But, you must let me finish. This school is for wizards and witches."

Once again, Chiron was cut off. This time it was Annabeth. "You mean they actually exist? I thought they were just legends!"

"To be fair, people think were legends, Annabeth." Chiron replied wearily. "Now, please let me finish. Albus needs our help because there is a powerful man, much like Kronos, trying to take over the wizard world. Mostly, he is going after a young boy named Harry Potter. When Harry was a baby, this man tried to kill him. For some reason, the spell didn't work. The man was killed instead. But now he is coming back. Dumbledore needs you to help protect Harry Potter from the man."

"Um, Chiron? What is this guy's name?" Travis asked.

Chiron paused. "Voldemort." Silence. Then chaos ensued. Every single boy was rolling on the floor laughing except Nico (no surprise there). The girls were laughing their heads off. When Chiron finally got everyone under control, we could hardly breathe. I grinned.

"Did you say his name is Moldy Shorts?" **(A/N I can't remember any other names for Moldy Shorts. Will you guys tell me some?)**

Chiron sighed. "No, I did not. His name is Voldemort."

Then, Nico spoke up. 'Actually, his name is Tom Riddle. My father hates him with a passion. Always cheating death."

"You mean you know about the wizards, Nico?" Chiron asked.

Nico nodded. "My father rants about them every day."

Thalia shook her head. "There's Nico for you, always keeping secrets."

I laughed. Annabeth looked over to Chiron. "How long do we have be at the school?"

"From September 1st to June 1st. **(I think. Is that right?)** You better start packing. You leave tomorrow. When you reach London, a man named Arthur Weasley will pick you up at the airport."

"Airport? As in airplane?" Thalia grinned. "So we are going to be flying. With Nico and Percy? Oh, this is going to be good."

Chiron smiled. "Don't worry, boys. Zeus has promised not blast you out of the sky. Now, as I was saying, Mr. Weasley will pick you up and you will stay at his house for a month and then go to Hogwarts."

"Wait a minute. Hogwarts? Isn't that a pig skin disease?" Thalia said, laughing.

Everyone was laughing their heads off again, even Nico. Chiron was suppressing a smile.

"Ok. Enough of this. Start packing. You leave at six in the morning.

 **Well, there's the first chapter. Please, please, please, please review.**

 **Until next time,**

 **DoC**


End file.
